Can't Breathe
by eL-Vtrich
Summary: Nafasnya terasa sesak. Matsuri bisa merasakan dadanya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Debarannya semakin menggila, begitu pula dengan sang Kazekage.


.

"Semua karakter yang ada disini masih tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto"

.

 **Can't Breathe**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasnya terasa sesak.

Matsuri tidak bisa bergerak, tidak ingin bergerak, takut untuk bergerak. Seolah-olah semuanya akan buyar jika ia bergerak sedikit saja.

Tidak ada sedikit pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun hanya bisa bergetar.

Suara disekelilingnya mendadak lenyap. Hanya terdengar suara detak jatung yang saling bersahutan.

Matsuri bisa merasakan dadanya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Debarannya semakin menggila, begitu pula dengan sang Kazekage.

Terbukti dari dada mereka yang saling berhimpitan, seolah tidak ingin ada jarak sedikit pun diantara kedua tubuh yang kini saling memeluk untuk berbagi kehangatan, berbagi getaran, berbagi rasa.

Tangan Gaara berpindah dari pinggang Matsuri, bergerak menelusuri punggung sang gadis hingga sampai pada helaian surai coklat gadisnya, membelainya lembut sebelum menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Matsuri yang bersemu merah. Mempertemukan hazel dan jade yang kini mengartikan satu hal yang sama, gairah.

Deru napasnya tak karuan, begitu pula dengan gadis dihadapannya. Gaara mengusap bibir kekasihnya yang bergetar dengan ibu jari yang sialnya ikut bergetar. Entah apa yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Setiap kali Matsuri berada didekatnya, tubuh maupun akal sehatnya seolah mengkhianati Gaara sebagai pemiliknya. Memilih untuk mengikuti luapan perasaan yang selalu membuncah seperti gunung yang siap meletus kapan saja.

Dan kini gunung itu telah meletus.

Gaara yang tidak bisa menahan letusannya membuat bibir ranum kekasihnya memerah akibat ciuman panas yang Gaara berikan. Jika bukan karena kehabisan napas, Gaara enggan melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir hangat Matsuri.

 _Semuannya. Semua yang ada pada diri Matsuri terasa hangat_. _Bahkan cenderung panas_.

Gaara mengerang pelan untuk menahan dorongan primitifnya yang ingin kembali menerkam kekasihnya. Memilih untuk menyatukan dahi mereka dan memejamkan mata agar ia tidak perlu melihat ekspresi gadisnya yang seolah meminta agar ia kembali diserang.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya setelah susah payah mengembalikan deru nafasnya agar kembali normal.

"Maaf untuk apa, Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri dengan suara pelan yang sudah berusaha ia kumpulkan, walaupun terdengar hanya seperti bisikan.

"Maaf karena sudah menciummu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Matsuri, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat membelai pipinya. Membuatnya kembali membuka mata untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi gadis itu saat ini.

"Kenapa Gaara-sama meminta maaf untuk hal itu?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, "karena ini pertama kalinya kita berciuman. Jadi kupikir... kupikir kau pasti menginginkan ciuman yang lebih lembut dan romantis. Apalagi ini—" dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin besar Gaara melanjutkan, "—ciuman pertamamu."

Matsuri tersenyum. Memandang penuh takjub seorang Kazekage yang dulunya dianggap sebagai monster, menjadi senjata pembunuh yang membenci seluruh isi dunia. Namun sekarang sosok itu berubah menjadi pria yang lembut dan penuh kasih seperti yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan itu Gaara-sama... mau menciumku seperti apapun tidak masalah. Jadi..." Matsuri menunduk, menyadari kata-katanya yang terdengar memalukan, "...tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya dengan suara mencicit.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah?"

Matsuri mengangguk, semakin menundukkan wajahnya hingga helai-helai rambut mulai menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu. Gemas melihat kekasihnya yang pemalu, membuat Gaara tidak tahan ingin menggodanya. "Jadi... bolehkah aku melakukannya lagi?"

Sontak Matsuri mendongak, hendak mengingatkan Gaara kalau sekarang mereka masih berada di kantor Kazekage, dimana Gaara harus menyelesaikan tugasnya yang menumpuk lantaran ditinggalkan selama satu minggu untuk berkunjung ke Kumogakure. Namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata pertamanya, sang Kazekage telah terlebih dahulu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Matsuri. Menarik pinggang gadis itu agar lebih merapat ke tubuh Gaara. Membuat nafas gadis itu kembali tercekat hingga dadanya terasa sesak, sesak karena debaran jantungnya yang kembali berpacu dengan debaran jantung Gaara yang sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang.

Gaara beralih ke telinga Matsuri, menyapukan nafas hangatnya yang membuat Matsuri begidik sebelum berbisik dengan suara serak dan dalam, "Apa kau juga mengijinkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman?"

Malu yang teramat sangat membuat warna merah mulai menjalar dari leher hingga ke wajah Matsuri. Matsuri mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya. Dia bukan kunoichi yang masih lugu seperti dulu. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang saat ini diinginkan oleh kekasihnya.

Matsuri diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menolak, tapi di sisi lain Matsuri merasa belum siap untuk melakukannya dengan Gaara. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak percaya pada sang Kazekage, tapi lebih ke arah dirinya sendiri. Ia masi merasa belum pantas untuk menjadi pendanping pria luar biasa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Melihat keresahan di wajah Matsuri membuat Gaara merasa bahwa dirinya sangat egois karena terburu-buru meminta hal sepenting itu pada Matsuri. Pasti ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan oleh gadis itu sebelum menereima permintaannya. Gaara menghela napas pelan. _Sepertinya aku harus bersabar lebih lama_. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Matsuri seraya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Sampai kapan pun itu. Jadi... "

Matsuri mendongak, menunggu Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun, dari senyum yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi seringai nakal itu membuat Matsuri menelan ludah kasar, seolah tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa kabur dengan mudah dari kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Masih dengan seringainya, Gaara kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Matsuri dan berbisik, "bisakah kita melanjutkan ciuman kita ke tahap selanjutnya? Ronde kedua, mungkin?"

Napas Matsuri tercekat. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya, dan rona itu akan terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya seiring dengan Gaara yang mulai menghapus jarak diantara bibir mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

Matsuri memejamkan mata, pasrah saat bibir hangat sang Kazekage mulai menyapu bibirnya, sembari berdoa supaya Gaara ingat dengat berkas-berkas yang sudah menumpuk sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

 _Persetan dengan semuanya. Bibir Matsuri lebih menarik dari pada tumpukan kertas putih itu._

Ya. Gaara hanya perlu menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar omelan Kankurou. Tapi itu nanti, setelah ia selesai membuat gadis manisnya ini kehabisan napas.

 **...**

Selasa, 01 Mei 2018

17:29 PM

 **AN:**

Banyak yang ingin author sampaikan:

1\. Maaf kalau judulnya terasa tidak sesuai dengan ceritnya. Author benar-benar payah dalam hal memberi judul.

2\. Kalau dirasa ada adegan yang kurang greget, mohon dimaklumi, karena author masih polos dalam hal percintaan. Mungkin efek nggak pernah pacaran, alias jomblo abadi.

3\. Author paling naksir sama pair yang satu ini, jadi maaf kalau kebanyakan cerita author isinya GaaMatsu.

4\. Terakhir nulis fanfic bulan Juli tahun lalu, rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali menambah arsip cerita GaaMatsu.

5\. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca imajinasi author tentang tokoh-tokoh di anime Naruto. Author akan semakin berterima kasih jika para pembaca mau memberikan pendapat mereka tentang fic yang author buat di kolom komentar.

6\. Author masih baru di dunia fanfiction ini, masih bau kencur, jadi mohon bimbingan sebanyak-banyaknya.

 _Review, please?_


End file.
